The present invention relates to a device for manually controlling the acceleration system of an agricultural machine.
As is known, the acceleration system of an agricultural machine, such as a tractor, can be controlled by means of a pedal (accelerator pedal), or by means of a hand-operated lever (accelerator lever) normally fitted to a fender of the machine. The accelerator pedal and lever are connected by a mechanism enabling pedal or lever control of the acceleration system indifferently, and so defining a timing device between the pedal and lever. The mechanism is formed as a second lever connected to the acceleration system by a first tie, which is also acted on by the accelerator pedal. The mechanism is also formed with a second tie maintained taut by spring and connecting the accelerator lever to a third lever, which, when rotated, rotates the second lever equally.
The fender supporting the accelerator lever is located a given height off the ground, which will differ from one agricultural machine to another, so that the length of the second tie would also vary from one machine to another. Therefore, since the height of the fender off the ground, and hence the position of the accelerator lever with respect to the third lever, differs from one machine to another, the length of the second tie must be adapted to keep the accelerator pedal and lever in time with each other. Similarly, if the user wishes to change the height of the fender or the location of the accelerator lever on the fender, the distance between the accelerator lever and the third lever must be measured accurately to keep the second tie taut, and a new second tie of the right length installed.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a device for manually controlling the acceleration system of an agricultural machine.
It is a feature of the instant invention to provide an acceleration control system which may be installed, with no alterations to the component parts, on agricultural machines with different fender heights.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for manually controlling an acceleration system of an agricultural machine which includes a member for adjusting the length of the second tie.
It is an advantage of this invention to simplify the timing of the hand and pedal accelerators on a tractor.
It is another advantage of this invention that the control device can be installed, with no alterations to its component parts, on any agricultural machine.
It is still another advantage of this invention that both the manufacture and storage of the device itself, and installation of the device on the machine is greatly simplified.
These and other objects, features and advantages are accomplished according to the instant invention by providing a device for manually controlling the acceleration system of a tractor having both a foot pedal accelerator and a hand lever accelerator which can be positioned at different heights above the ground. The acceleration control mechanism includes a first lever hinged at a first end to a fixed pin; a first tie connecting a second end of the first lever to the acceleration system; and a second lever hinged at a first end to the fixed pin. The control mechanism also includes a pedal, which when activated rotates the first lever in a given direction to control the acceleration system by means of the first tie. A third lever is fitted to a fixed structure and can be activated manually to control the acceleration system by rotating the second lever in the aforementioned direction. A second tie connects the third lever to the second lever which rotates the first lever in the aforementioned direction to also control the acceleration system by manually activating the third lever. The device further includes a member that is operable to adjust the length of the second tie.